Darkness Within
by Abeyance Ablaze
Summary: AU. 1x2 3x4. In a time when men are nothing more then slaves and darkness rules, five men make it their mission and life to fight a war and to destroy the taint that Dorothy Catalonnia had created in the Blood. And maybe, someday, find peace. R/R
1. Darkness Within introdutions

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine neither is most the story line and world; they all belong to other people. I am only borrowing them for my own fun and use. I do not ever expect to get anything other than satisfaction from writing this.

Rating/warning: This is Heero/ Duo. This story has adult situations not appropriate for children. Also contains harsh language. Rated PG 13 for now. Will reach R later. This is a crossover with the Black Jewel Trilogy.

***

I love reviews. I absolutely thrive on reviews; that is the only way I know if you like what I have written or not. I hope you enjoy what I have written and copied! The chapters are very short and will remain so until chapter 12. From there they should get a lot longer. I had some one e-mail me and say I needed a good Disclaimer and warning for a fic like this and I agreed. 

At first it will fallow the Black Jewels books very closely.


	2. Darkness Within 1

Authors note: Read and Review. It's going to be a nice change from the ordinary.

Disclaimer: The Black Jewel Trilogy and Gundam Wing does not belong to me 

Darkness Within

Chapter One

***  
  
Duo Maxwell, the Eyrien half-breed, watched the guards drag the sobbing man to the boat. He felt no sympathy for the condemned man who had led the aborted slave revolt. In the Territory called Pruul, sympathy was a luxury no slave could afford.  
  
He had refused to participate in the revolt. The ringleaders were good men, but they didn't have the strength, the backbone, or the balls to do what was needed. They didn't enjoy seeing blood run.  
  
He had not participated. Zuultah, the Queen of Pruul, had punished him anyway.  
  
The heavy shackles around his neck and wrists had already rubbed his skin raw, and his back was a throbbing ache from the lash. He spread his dark, membranous wings, trying to ease the ache in his back.  
  
A guard immediately prodded him with a club, then retreated, skittish, at his soft hiss of anger.  
  
Unlike the other slaves who couldn't contain their misery or fear, there was no expression in Duo's violet eyes, no psychic scent of emotions for the guards to play with as they put the sobbing man into the old, one-man boat. No longer seaworthy, the boat showed gaping holes in its rotten wood that only added to its value now.  
  
The condemned man was small and half-starved. It still took six guards to put him into the boat. Five guards held the man's head, arms, and legs. The last guard smeared bacon grease on the man's genitals before sliding a wooden cover into place. It fit snugly over the boat, with holes cut out for the head and hands. Once the man's hands were tied to iron rings on the outside of the boat, the cover was locked into place so that no one but the guards could remove it.  
  
One guard studied the imprisoned man and shook his head in mock dismay. Turning to the others, he said, "He should have a last meal before being put to sea."  
  
The guards laughed the man cried for help.  
  
One by one the guards carefully shoved food into the man's mouth before herding the other slaves into the stables where they were quartered.  
  
"You'll be entertained tonight, boys," a guard yelled, laughing. "Remember it the next time you decide to leave Lady Zuultah's service."  
  
Duo looked over his shoulders, then looked away.  
  
Drawn by the smell of food, the rats slipped into the gaping holes in the boat.  
  
The man in the boat screamed.

***  
  
Review and tell me what you think. Rate it from 1-10 if you have nothing to say please.


	3. Darkness Within 2

Darkness Within

Chapter 2

***

Clouds scudded across the moon, gray shrouds hiding its light. The man in the boat didn't move. His knees were open sores, bloody from kicking the top of the boat in his effort to keep the rats away. His vocal cords were destroyed from screaming.

Duo knelt behind the boat, moving carefully to muffle the sound of the chains.

"I didn't tell them, Shingami," the man said hoarsely. "They tried to make me tell, but I didn't. I had that much honor left."

Duo held a cup to the man's lips. "Drink this," he said, his voice a deep murmur, a part of the night.

"No," the man moaned. "No." he began to cry, a harsh, guttural sound pulled from his ruined throat.

"Hush, now. Hush. It will help." Supporting the man's head, Duo eased the cup between the swollen lips. After two swallows, Duo put the cup aside and stroked the man's head with gentle fingertips. "It will help," he crooned.

"I'm a Warlord of the Blood." When Duo offered the cup again the man took another sip. As his voice got stronger, the words began to slur. "You're a Warlord Prince. Why do they do this to us, Shingami?"

"Because they have no honor. Because they don't remember what it means to be Blood. The high Priestess of Hayll's influence is a plague that has been spreading across the Realm for centuries, slowly consuming every Territory it touches."

"Maybe the landens are right, then. Maybe the Blood are evil."

Duo continued stroking the man's forehead and temples. "No. We are what we are. Nothing more, nothing less. There are good and evil among every kind of people. It's the evil among us who rule now."

"And where are the good among us?" the man asked sleepily.

Duo kissed the top of the man's head. "They've been destroyed or enslaved." He offered the cup. "Finish it, little Brother, and it will be finished."

After the man took the last swallow, Duo used craft to vanish the cup.

The man laughed. "I feel very brave, Shingami."

"You are very brave."

"The rates... My balls are gone."

"I know."

"I cried, Shingami. Before all of them, I cried."

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm a Warlord. I shouldn't have cried."

"You didn't tell. You had courage when you needed it."

"Zuultah killed the others anyway."

"She'll pay for it, little Brother. Some day she and the others like her will pay for it all," Duo gently massaged the man's neck.

"Shingami, I-"

The movement was sudden, the sound sharp.

*** 

Okay chapter two done. Tell me what you think.

deathwraith: Thanks for the review. I have until chapter 1 typed (sort of). It stays with the books for a while but I may just need help later. Also I would like to say I am going to piss a lot of people off with the… chapter length. 


	4. Darkness Within 3

Darkness within

Chapter 3

***

Duo carefully let the lolling head fall backward and slowly rose to his feet. He could have told them the plan wouldn't work, that the Ring of Obedience could be fine-tuned sufficiently to alert its owner to an inner drawing of strength and purpose. He could have told them the malignant tendrils that kept them enslaved had spread too far, and it would take a sweeter savagery than a man was capable of to free them. He could have told them there were crueler weapons than the Ring to keep a man obedient, the only way to escape, for even a little while, was to care for no one, to be alone.

He could have told them.

And yet, when they had approached him, timidly, cautiously, eager to ask a man who had broken free again and again over the centuries but was still enslaved, all he had said was, Sacrifice everything." They had gone away, disappointed, unable to understand he had meant what he'd said. Sacrifice everything. And there was one thing he couldn't - wouldn't - sacrifice.

How many times after he'd surrendered and been tethered again by that cruel ring of gold around his organ had Heero found him and pinned him against a wall, snarling with rage, calling him a fool and a coward to give in?

Liar, silky, court-trained liar.

Once, Dorothea Catalona had searched desperately for Heero Yuy after he'd vanished from a court without a trace. It had taken a hundred years to find him, and two thousand Warlords had died trying to recapture him. He could have used that small, savage Territory he had held and conquered half the Realm of Terreille, could have became a tangible threat to Hayll's encroachment and absorption of every people it touched. Instead, he had read a letter Dorothea sent through a messenger. Read it and surrendered.

The letter had simply said: "Surrender by the new moon. Every day you are gone thereafter, I will take a piece of your brother's body in payment for your arrogance." 

***

I wasn't going to post this until Monday but then I thought I might as well do it now. I think this chapter will give people more of a idea what I meant by the length driving them crazy. 

And deathwraith there are other attempts to do this!!! I didn't know! Think you can tell me where they are so that way I can figure out what not to do in mine!


	5. Darkness Within 4

Darkness Within

Chapter 4

***

Duo shook himself, trying to dislodge the unwelcome thoughts. In some ways, memories were worse than the lash, for they led to thoughts of Askavi, with it's mountains rising to cut the sky and its valleys filled with towns, farms, and forests. Not that Askavi was that fertile anymore, having been raped for too many centuries by those who tool but never gave anything back. Still, it was home, and centuries of enslaved exile had left him aching for the smell of clean mountain air, the taste of a sweet, cold stream, the silence of the woods, and most of all, the mountains where the Eyrien race soared.

But he was in Pruul, that hot, scrubby desert wasteland, serving that bitch Zuultuh because he couldn't hide his disgust for Prythian, Askavi's High Priestess, couldn't leash his temper enough to serve witches he despised.

Among the Blood, males were meant to serve, not to rule. He had never challenged that, despite the number of witches he'd killed over the centuries. He had killed them because it was an insult to serve them, because he was an Eyrien Warlord Prince who wore Ebon-gray Jewels and refused to believe that serving and groveling meant the same thing. Because he was a half-breed bastard, he had no hope of attaining a position of authority within a court, despite the rank of his Jewels. Because he was a trained Eyrien warrior and had a temper that was explosive even for a Warlord Prince, he had even less hope of being allowed to live outside the social chains of a court

And he was caught, as all Blood males were caught. There was something bred into them that made them crave service, that compelled them to bond in some way with a Blood-Jeweled female.

Duo twitched his shoulder and sucked air through his teeth as a lash wound reopened. When he gingerly touched the wound, his hands came away wet with fresh blood.

He bared is teeth in a bitter smile. What was that old saying? A wish, offered with blood, is a prayer to the Darkness.

He closed his eyes, raised his hand toward the night sky, and turned inward, descending into the psychic abyss to the depth of his Ebon-gray Jewels so that the wish would remain private, so that no one in Zuultah's court could hear the sending of this thought.

*Just once, I'd like to serve a Queen I could respect, someone I could truly believe in. A strong Queen who wouldn't fear my strength. A Queen I could also call a friend.*

*Hello?*

*** 

And this chapter is now ended. Please review and come again. Don't forget to put me on your favorite lists!

Phoenix Storms: Don't cross your fingers yet, wait until chapter 20. After that I'm going to be stuck for a while.

Shadowfax: Like the title. I came up with it before I came up with a fic. Nice to see it fits. If you like this fic I say you have to read the Black Jewel Trilogy… If your parents are Christian keep them hidden!!!

deathwraith: Thanks for the info I'm having a hard time figuring out how I'm going to make this a 1x2 and 3x4. I can't even find characters for Trowa and Quatre!


	6. Darkness Within 5

Darkness Within

Chapter 5

***

*Hello?*

Duo looked toward the stables where the slaves were quartered. The guards would make their nightly check soon. He's take another minute to savor the night air. Even if it smelled hot and dusty, before returning to the filthy cell with its bed of dirty, bug-ingested straw, before returning to the stink of fear, unwashed bodies, and human waste.

*Hello?*

Duo spun around, his dark wings flaring for balance as he set his feet in a fighting stance.

He felt like a fool when he saw the girl staring at him, wide-eyed.

She was a scrawny little thing, about six or seven years old. Calling her plain would have been kind. But, even in the moonlight, she had the most extraordinary eyes. They reminded him of a twilight sky or a deep mountain lake. Her clothes were of good quality, certainly better than a beggar child would wear. Her blood-red hair was done up in sausage curls that indicated care even if they looked ridiculous around her pointed little face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked roughly.

She laced her fingers and hunched her shoulders. "I-I heard you. Y-you wanted a friend."

"You heard me?" Duo stared at her. How in the name of Hell had she heard him? True, he had sent that wish out, but on an Ebon-gray thread. He was the only Ebon-gray in the Realm of Terreille. The only Jewel darker than his was the Black, and the only person who wore that was Heero Yuy. Unless...

No. She couldn't be.

At that moment, the girl's eyes flicked from him to the dead man in the boat, then back to him.

"I have to go," She whispered, backing away from him.

"No, you don't." He came toward her, soft-footed, a hunter stalking his prey.

She bolted.

He caught her within seconds, heedless of the noise the chains made. Looping a chain over her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off her feet, grunting when her heel banged his knee. He ignored her attempts to scratch, and her kicks, while bruising, weren't the same kind of deterrent one good kick in the right place would have been. When she stared shrieking, he clamped a hand over her mouth.

She promptly sank her teeth into his finger.

Duo bit back a howl and swore under his breath. He dropped to his knees, pulling her with him. "Hush," he whispered fiercely. "Do you want to bring the guard down on us?" She probably did, and he expected her to struggle even harder, knowing there was help nearby.

Instead, she froze.

***

I know these chapters are short but bare with me. When I get a bunch I will make all of these into one and go on from there. Review me PLEASE I'm now thinking up a hard chapter and I'm getting a little stuck. Also if you like this then I say you need to read Daughter of the Blood by Anne Bishop. It is a good book. Trust me.


	7. Darkness Within 6

Darkness Within

Chapter Six

***

Duo laid his cheek against her head and sucked air. "You're a spitting little cat," he said quietly, fighting to keep laughter out of his voice.

"Why did you kill him?"

Did he imagine it, or did her voice change? She still sounded like a young girl, but thunder, caverns, and midnight skies were in that voice. "He was suffering."

"Couldn't you take him to a healer?"

"Healers don't bother with slaves," he snapped, "Besides, the rats didn't leave enough of him to heal." He pulled her tighter against his chest, hoping physical warmth would make her stop shuddering. She looked so pale against his light-brown skin, and he knew it wasn't simple because she was fair-skinned. "I'm sorry. That was cruel."

When she started struggling against his hold, he raised arms so that she could slip under the chain between his wrists. She scrambled out of reach, spun around, and dropped to her knees.

They studied each other.

"What's your name?" she finally asked.

"I'm called Shingami," He laughed when she wrinkled her nose, "Don't blame me, I didn't choose it."

"It's a silly word for someone like you. What's you real name?"

Duo hesitated. Eyriens were one of the long-lived races. He's had 1700 years to gain a reputation for being vicious and violent. If she'd heard any of the stories about him...

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Duo Maxwell."

No reaction except a shy smile of approval.

"What's your name, Cat?"

***

And that is the end of chapter six. I know it's short and Yes I realize its been six very short chapters and we are still one the same scene and only two names have been mentioned. Guess who's the Queen of the Darkness. The winner gets to have their name on my bio as a telepath that can read MY mind.

Sorry, for those out there who thinks this is becoming to much like DragonBallZ with the speed. But look on the bright side, I update often.


	8. Darkness Within 7

Authors note: Read and Review. It's going to be a nice change from the ordinary.

Disclaimer: The Black Jewel Trilogy and Gundam Wing does not belong to me 

Darkness Within

Chapter Seven

***  
  
"What's your name, Cat?"

"Mariemeia."

He grinned. "Nice name but I think Cat suits you just as well."

She snarled.

"See?" He hesitated, but he had to ask. Zuultah's guessing he'd killed that slave and knowing for sure would make a difference when he was stretched between the whipping posts. "Is your family visiting Lady Zuultah. The Queen of Pruul."

"What's Pruul?"

"This is Pruul." Duo waved a hand to indicate the land around them and then swore in Eyrien when the chains rattled. He swallowed the last curse when he noticed the intense, interested look on her face. "Since you're not from Pruul and your family isn't visiting, where are you from?" When she hesitated, he tipped his head toward the boat. "I can keep a secret."

"I'm from Chaillot."

"Chai-" Duo bit back another curse. "Do you understand Eyrien?"

"No." Mariemeia grinned at him. "But now I know some Eyrien words."

Should he laugh or strangle her? "How did you get here?"

She fluffed her hair and frowned at the rocky ground between them. Finally she shrugged. "Same way I get to other places."

"You ride the Winds?" he yelped.

She raised a finger to test the air.

"Not breezes or puffs of air." Duo ground his teeth. The Winds. The Webs. The psychic roads in the Darkness."

Mariemeia perked up. "Is that what they are?"

He managed to stop in mid-curse.

Mariemeia leaned forward. "Are you always this prickly?"

"Most people think I'm a prick, yes."

"What's that mean?"

"Never mind." He chose a sharp stone and drew a circle on the ground between them. "This is the Realm of Terreille." He placed a round stone in the circle. "This is the Black Mountain. Ebon Askavi, where the Winds meet." He drew straight lines from the round stone to the circumference of the circle. "These are tether lines." He drew smaller circles within the circle. "These are radial lines. the winds are like a spider web. You can travel on the tether or the radial lines, changing direction where they intersect. There's a Web for each rank of the Blood Jewels. The darker the Web, the more tether and radial lines there are and the faster the wend is. You can ride a Web that's your Jewel rank or lighter. You can't ride a Web darker then your Jewel rank unless you're traveling inside a Coach being driven by someone strong enough to ride that Web or you're being shielded by someone who can ride that Web. If you try, you probably won't survive. Understand?"

Mariemeia chewed on her lower lip and pointed out a space between the strands. "What is I want to go there?"

Duo shook his head. "You'd have to drop from the Web back into the Realm at the nearest point and Travel some other way."

"That's not how I got here," She protested.

Duo shuddered. There wasn't a strand of any web around Zuultah's compound. Her court was deliberately in one of those blank spaces. The only way to get here directly from the Winds was by leaving the Web and gliding blind through the Darkness, which, even for the strongest and the best, was a chancy thing to do. Unless...

***

Ha! I ended this chapter here and you have to what for the next one. I'm so cruel!. For those of you who do not know, I'm going for 100,000 words and more chapter then any of you would care to count.


	9. Darkness Within 8

Authors note: Read and Review. It's going to be a nice change from the ordinary.

Disclaimer: The Black Jewel Trilogy and Gundam Wing does not belong to me 

Darkness Within

Chapter Eight

***

"Come here, Cat," he said gently. When she dropped in front of him, he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Do you often go wandering?"

Mariemeia nodded slowly. "People call me. Like you did."

Like he did. Mother Night! "Cat, listen to me. Children are vulnerable to many dangers."

There was a strange expression in her eyes. "Yes, I know."

"Sometimes an enemy can wear the mask of a friend until it's too late to escape."

"Yes," she whispered.

Duo shook her gently, forcing her to look at him. "Terreille is a dangerous place for little cats. Please, go home and don't go wandering anymore. Don't... don't answer the people who call you."

"But then I won't see you anymore."

Duo closed his gold/violet eyes. A knife in the heart would hurt less. "I know. But we'll always be friends. And it's not forever. When you're grown up, I'll come find you or you'll come find me."

Mariemeia nibbled her lip. "How old is grown up?"

Yesterday. Tomorrow. "Let's say seventeen. It sounds like forever, I know, but it's realy not that long." Even Yuy couldn't have spun a better lie then that. "Will you promise not to go wandering?"

Mariemeia

sighed. "I promise not to go wandering in Terreille."

***

and this chapter is done. On to the next! This is my shortest yet. don't worry they will start getting a lot longer later but for now I'm keeping them short. Review me and tell me what you think and for those out there that have read the Daughter of the blood I'm going to need your help. just go to my bio and read what I need there. then review or e-mail me. ( if there is nothing on my Bio then I'm being lazy. I have a two year old I'm aloud to be lazy at times.)


	10. Darkness within 9

Darkness Within

Chapter Nine

***

Duo Hauled her to her feet and spun her around. "There's one thing I want to teach you before you go. This will work if a man ever tries to grab you from behind."

When they'd gone through the demonstration enough times that he was sure she know what to do, Duo kissed her forehead and stepped back. "Get out of here. The guards will be making the rounds any minute now. And remember-a Queen never breaks a promise made to a Warlord Prince."

"I'll remember." She hesitated. "Duo? I won't look the same when I'm grown up. How will you know me?"

Duo smiled. Ten years or a hundred, it would make no difference. He'd always recognize those extraordinary sapphire eyes. "I'll know. Good-bye, Cat. My the Darkness embrace you."

She smiled at him and vanished.

Duo stared at that empty space. Was that a foolish thing to say to her? Probably.

A gate rattling caught his attention. He swiftly rubbed out the drawing of the Winds and slipped from shado to shadow until he reached the stables. He passed through the outside wall and had just settled into his cell when the guard opened the barred window in the door.

Zuultah was arrogant enough to believe her holding spells kept her slaves from using Craft to pass through the cell walls. It was uncomfortable to pass through a spelled wall but not impossible for him.

Let the bitch wonder. When the guards found the slave in the boat, she'd suspect him of breaking the man's neck. She suspected him when anything went wrong on her court-with good reason.

Maybe he would offer little resistance when the guards tried to tie him to the whipping posts. A vicious brawl would keep Zuultah distracted, and the violent emotions would cover up any lingering psychic scent form the girl.

Oh, yes, he could keep Lady Zuultah so distracted, she would never realize that Witch now walked the Realm.

***

TBC


	11. Quatre and Jadeah 1

Darkness Within

Quatre Raberba Winner 1

***

Quatre Raberba Winner brushed a few strands of silver-blond hair from his faded-red eyes as he leaned over the beaten child slave. 

Good girl he thought as Jadeah, (1) his assistant, was quick in noticing the blood on the floor and ran quickly to get a bucket of warm water and clean cloths. She was a natural healer and black widow though she had little to no training in her 14 years of life. He was sure she would make a good healer with the right training.

Quatre lifted the young five year old slave and set her on a table near the window for light.

He had pitted the young slave, as he does all, when she was sold to Lady Kartane's court over a year ago after her mother was killed for treason. Since then Quatre was in charge of her along with fourteen other children slaves.

He'd been reassigned as caretaker and teacher to the young slaves four hundred years ago after he was unfairly fully shaven as an example to Yuy.

The only gratification he received was that Yuy had quickly laid waste to the court of his mutilation.

"Hey, Angel," Jadeah shouted interrupting the albino Eyriens thoughts, "Do you think she'll make it?"

Quatre shock his head. Without help from a Healer he know there was no way the young one would live. 

The child's chest stopped rising. 

A single tear fall from Quatre's albino pink eyes as he covered the body of the child-slave.

"May the darkness embrace you."

***

That was one hell of a chapter to write.

(1) Jadeah is my beta reader. She goes by many names and when ever I need a Character I will probably use her. She also goes by Jaed, Jade, Jaedous, Jaedy, and a bunch of others. Watch for her pop-ups.


	12. Quatre and Jadeah 2

Darkness Within

Quatre Raberba Winner 2

***

"May the darkness embrace you."

Turning from the body quickly Quatre heard a small yelp of surprise sending him to his arse. He didn't need to look up to know who it was. He would always recognize that psychic sent. 

"Sorry, Angel," The strong joyous voice sung "didn't mean to surprise you."

. "Lady it's nice to see you again." Quatre looked up and smiled at the young and talented child. "But I could us a hand up."

A small hand, even smaller then his, took his and pulled him to his feet. "I'm Angel but I can't visit you anymore."

"Why?" he asked worriedly, could it be because she's in danger?

"Because I made a promise to a warlord prince that I wouldn't wonder anymore because it is so dangers and because..."

"I understand and I agree with him. It is too dangers. Maybe latter when your older I'll come find you." Quatre smiled at the pleased smile one the girls face.

Before Quatre could turn around and call Jadeah to say good-bye she was gone.

***

Done with introducing Quatre and Jadeah. On to Heero! 


	13. Darkness Within Heero 1

Darkness Within

Daemon 1

***

Lady Maris turned her head toward the large, freestanding mirror. "You may go now."

Heero Yuy slipped out pf bed and began dressing slowly, tauntingly, fully aware that she watched him in the mirror. She always watched the mirror when he serviced her. He wished he could kill her. Did she pretend that the man in the mirror actually cared about her, that her climax aroused him?

Stupid bitch.

Maris stretched and sighed with pleasure. "You remind me of a wild cat, all silky skin and rippling muscles."

Daemon slipped into the white silk shirt with a smirk. A savage predator? That was a fair enough description. If she ever annoyed him beyond his limited tolerance for the distaff gender, he would be happy to show him his claws. One little one in particular.

Maris sighed again. "You're so beautiful."

Yes, he was. His face was a gift of his mysterious heritage, aristocratic and too beautifully shaped to be called merely handsome. He was tall and broad-shouldered. He kept his body well toned and muscular enough to please. His voice was deep and cultured, with a husky, seductive edge to it that made women go all misty-eyed. His cobalt eyes and thick black and unruly hair were not typical of any of Terreille's three long-lived races, but his warm, golden-brown skin was a little lighter than the Hayllian aristos- more like the Dhemlan race.

His body was a weapon and he kept his weapons well honed.

***

Now that sounds like Heero. Keeping his weapons well honed! Hell yah!


	14. Authors note

I've finished chapter 11. I'm done chapter 12. Heero is here!

Still having a hard time making this into a 1x2 (The reason for this fics short chapters)

More to come if my brain will work and Solo stays in bed.

Reviews

Shadow-Kat: Missed you, I'm grade 11 now. Been doing two-three grades a year. I have a full year to do my grade twelve and graduate a year early (Not bad for a street rat! Love ta brag) Also about the jumping back and fourth I'm not fully sure I know what you mean because my account been screwing-up my fanfiction. It keeps messing with the order of my chapters. I've been having to check every time I update and that SUCKS! 

You'll get it in another few chapters. Don't worry.

GoldenRat: Thanks for the review, it's been to many chapters since the last time. Sorry for the Sadi thing. Sadi and Yuy are the same person but me and my beta are arguing about what would be best to call him. I still trying to come up with the back ground for the characters SORRY!

Some thing I feel like bragging about. I have 3,000 words, 26 reviews and on four peoples favorites and I don't know a one of them in 'real life' . Isn't that awesome!

Oh and before I forget there is more on chapter 11 meaning go back, read and REVIEW.

Abeyance


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for the lack of updates in so long.

I now live on my own. I no longer have a child and I've finished school.

I haven't even looked at darkness Within since I last updated and I'm still in the place I was. I'm going to need a lot of help and review if I'm going to keep this fic going because I have no idea how it's going to turn out. Your guys' input is much needed and I thank whatever god is listening that I never deleted a single on of your reviews.

Also I have a new account because this one gave me so much trouble. My new author ID is 119784.

You'll find Darkness Within along with a few other fics I'm working on under that ID.

Thank-you for not giving up hope in me and all the support you have shown. I love you all.


End file.
